As long as I'm with you, it's Heaven
by Marry-black
Summary: [Yaoi, OS] Attention gros Spoil du tome 7! Petit Drabble sans interet sur la vie de Sirius après sa mort logique nan?


Yo, les gens!!

vive la grêve des trains...

non je ne suis pas masochiste mais vu que je suis coincée chez mes parents à cause des trains en question ça me donne de l'inspiration pour de petits oneshots comme celui là, écrit en quelques heures à peine au milieu d'un autre oneshot bien plus long que je ne peux pas continuer vu que je n'ai pas le cahier sur lequel il est commençé...

bref vous vous en foutez un peu je supose, alors passons aux choses interessantes, non ils ne sont pas à moi et attention SPOIL du tome 7...

et bonne lecture

* * *

Sirius tournait en rond comme un chien en cage autour de son « écran », ce qui lui permetait d'assouvir son besoin quotidien de potins de ce qui se passait sur terre.

La plupart des sorciers avaient une vision assez conceptuelle de la vie après la mort, et leur « paradis » ressemblait soit à un champ de petits nuages blancs, soit à une grotte pleine de lacs de lave en fusion, selon la culpabilité qu'ils ressentaient rapport à leur vie terrestre.

Mais Sirius lui, étaient un des rares à voir cet endroit pour ce qu'il était, à savoir une salle sur demande à grande échelle. Son paradis à lui ressemblait donc à une petite clairière à l'orée d'une forêt, d'une temperature toujours idéale, avec un immense panier garni de gros coussins et une petite mare dans laquelle il pouvait voir tout ce qui se passe sur terre, et c'était d'ailleurs ça qui l'enervait...

**XxX **

Remus se réveilla en secouant la tête, il était dans un endroit étrange ressemblant à un long couloir dont il ne voyait aucune éxtremité et baigné d'une lumière irréelle.

Il se demanda pendant quelques instants où il était, avant de se souvenir ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Il se battait contre Fenrill Greyback quand il s'était prit un sort dans le dos et était tombé.

Alors il était mort? Sûrement...pas que ça le dérangeait vraiment mais bon il avait un fils qui ne verrait jamais son père, une femme qui ne reverrait plus son mari, et Harry...dont il était ce qui se raprochait le plus d'une famille encore en vie...

Il s'interrompit dans ses réfléxions sur la vie et la mort en se rendant compte qu'il était nu comme un ver, mais à peine eut il le temps d'en rougir qu'il était couvert d'une robe tout ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable.

Il se demanda quelques instants ce qui se passait mais bientôt un son lui fit lever la tête, un bruit de pas décidé et rapide. Était il vraiment mort? Ou bien évanoui? Dans un endroit entre la vie et la mort...

Il s'approcha de l'origine du bruit mais s'arreta bien vite, il ne voyait pas s'il avancait ou pas, le couloir était toujours identique et la sensation était étrange...il préferait attendre que la personne vienne vers lui plutôt que de bouger.

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps puisque la personne en question arriva comme une furie, l'air profondément énérvé.

Le lycanthrope n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Là devant lui, se tenait son amour de jeunesse, l'amour de sa vie, le Sirius avec qui il avait voulu faire sa vie, alors qu'il sortait à peine de l'école, le Sirius croqueur de vie, à 18 ans, fou de lui et desireux de vivre tout de suite avec son « Mumus adoré »

A cette vision Remus se sentit tomber amoureux une nouvelle fois, il retrouva cette sensation de bonheur qui lui avait tant fait mal quand il avait appris la trahison de son amour...

Cette fois c'était clair, il hallucinait totalement...mais cette hallucination était assez plaisante il fallait le dire. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'émerveiller devant le retour de son amour, puisque l'amour en question se mit à l'invectiver dès qu'il fut assez proche pour être entendu.

« Un fils!! Mais franchement on aura tout vu!! nan mais je rêve, un gosse! Et puis quoi encore???!!! »

Remus dut faire une tête assez hilarante à cet instant puisque le brun s'arreta de s'énerver pour exploser de rire.

« Mais ...Siri...je euuuh...je suis mort? »

Sirius se radoucit à cet instant, il se rapellait le temps qui lui avait fallu pour se rendre compte de cet état, et le décor crée par l'esprit de son loulou representait bien cette hésitation.

Il passa la main sur la joue de Remus en le regardant tendrement et se mit en tête de lui expliquer, mais il n'échaperait pas à la scène de jalousie, ça non!

Il le prit ensuite par la main et le tira, droit dans le mur, pour penetrer dans son petit espace à soi, et l'assit sur un coussin dans son grand panier pour lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait.

Après quelques minutes d'explication plus tard, après que Remus ait testé faire aparaitre ce qu'il voulait, après qu'il ait regardé dans la mare ce qui se passait « en bas », Sirius se remit en tête sa scène de jalousie...nan mais frachement, un fils!!

« Bon alors maintenant que tu as bien compris, tu vas m'expliquer! Nan parce que vraiment, un fils quoi!!! comment t'as pu avoir un fils avec cette ...enfin avec ma cousine quoi!!!Alors que tu m'avait promis que tu m'aimerais pour la vie, et tu as un gosse avec ...avec...ELLE!!!!!! »

Remus se retint un instant de rire devant la scène que lui faisait l'homme de sa vie, et pour le faire taire il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui expliquer, calmement.

« Sirius, mon amour...j'ai passé 12 années de ma vie à me morfondre, essayant de me convaincre de ne plus t'aimer, essayant de croire ce qu'on me disait, que tu n'étais qu'un traitre et que je devais t'oublier...alors quand je t'ai retrouvé mon chéri, quand j'ai enfin été sûr de ce que je savais depuis le début, que tu étais innocent et que tu n'avais trahis personne, j'ai enfin retrouvé ma joie de vivre, tout ça pour te reperdre juste après...Alors cette fois ci je ne voulais pas redevenir le loup solitaire et aigri que j'ai été pendant tellement longtemps, et elle était amoureuse de moi...je l'ai repoussée pendant un temps, et puis finalement, j'ai dit oui, pour ne pas passer le reste de mes jours à pleurer ton absence...mais je n'ai jamais aimé que toi mon Siri... »

Devant tant d'amour à l'état pur, Sirius ne put que reprendre les lèvres de son aimé pour l'embrasser le plus tendrement du monde, en se laissant retomber sur les coussins de son panier.

Les deux amants s'étaient enfin retrouvés, et enfin il pourraient être ensemble pour l'éternité, sans plus de problèmes...enfin...c'est ce qu'ils croyaient...

Alors même qu'ils fétaient leurs retrouvailles de manière plus intime, une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges volcaniques et aux yeux presque noirs débarqua comme une furie dans leur petit nid d'amour.

« Sirius Black! Ote tes sales pattes de mon mari!!!! »

« Uh Oh... »

* * *

**¤FIN¤

* * *

**

et voilà, après place à votre imagination pour savoir comment ça va finir, et non je ne continuerais pas cette histoire elle est bien comme ça...par contre je vous ferait peut être ma version assez psychédélique de la fin du tome 7, si vous êtes sages et que vous me laissez des reviews

allez, babaille


End file.
